Prank
by LadyH.J.Potter-Peverell
Summary: one-shot. solo vino a mi mente, espero que haya salido bien y se rian un buen rato. Torneo de los Tres Magos en 7mo año!, no Voldie...


Prank

Luego de su segundo año, y en cuanto los Granger se enteraron de la verdad de la petrificación de su única hija, Hermione fue removida de Hogwarts y enviada a la Academia de Beauxbatons. Ron, no comprendiendo en su totalidad las razones muggles que los Granger tendrían para retirarla del colegio, y llegando a insultar la manera muggle de ver las cosas…

"_pero si tenemos a Albus Dumbledore como director! Qué tonto de su parte sacarte de Hogwarts cuando no hay lugar más seguro!"_, habían sido sus palabras, ocasionó incredulidad y completa hostilidad por parte de la chica por haber insultado a sus padres.

Harry, por otro lado, comprendió la situación de John y Marie Granger de no querer exponer a su única hija a un peligro más dentro del castillo. Por supuesto, no le hacía gracia que lo separaran de una amiga tan especial como lo era Hermione, pero entre ambos se juraron mantener contacto regular.

Hermione no estuvo presente durante el tercer año y la liberación de Sirius. Tampoco durante el cuarto año, durante el juicio de Sirius y Peter Pettigrew. O en quinto, o sexto. No estuvo presente para ver a Neville convertirse en uno de los más valientes del colegio. Ni llegó a conocer a Luna. Pero de igual manera, Harry siempre le mantuvo al día y ella le ayudaba con información cada vez que podía.

Ron tuvo que aprender a estudiar por su cuenta. Harry, que aunque durante su tiempo con los Dursley había tenido que obligarse a bajar su rendimiento académico, tuvo que rescindir de esa decisión y volverse más estudioso. No es como si le costara mucho, tan solo significaba cambiar un poco su rutina diaria y convertirse en uno de los mejores promedios de su clase.

Malfoy, pese a ser tan desagradable como siempre, se había convertido en un don juan y uno de las personas más solicitadas en las alcobas femeninas de las diferentes casas. Ron tenía cierto parecido con él: se había vuelto apuesto y popular, en especial al convertirse en el guardián estrella del equipo de Gryffindor.

Harry también se había vuelto apuesto, y seguía con su fama intacta. Pero él había salido del mercado de solteros desde hacía casi un año y lo hacía saber cada vez que alguien se le acercaba insinuante.

"_pero no está aquí, ella no se dará cuenta de esto. Es una noche que no puedes dejar pasar, Harry…"_; y él de igual manera se negaba.

-en todo caso, quién es tu novia? Has rechazado a todas las chicas que se te ponen al frente, debe ser una belleza…- dijo Seamus

-cierto, Harry. Anda, vamos, dinos su nombre. La conocemos?- insistió Ron

-de verdad quieren saberlo?- dijo él ya cansado de sus insistencias-; es Hermione, de acuerdo?

- Her-Hermione? De Hermione Granger?! Rata de biblioteca y de dientes frontales grandes?!- exclamó el pelirrojo

-no la llames así! Ciertamente ella tiene una gran afición por los libros y el conocimiento… un tanto más de lo normal en un Ravenclaw, pero esa es una de las cosas que más se valoran de ella. Y sus dientes no son grandes…! Además recuerda que ella fue tu amiga durante los dos primeros años…

-es cierto, pero eso no significa que no pueda decir que no era atractiva. Me sorprendes, Harry, con todas las bellezas que hay para escoger aquí y tú te fijas en ella! Por qué no la dejas? O acaso no recuerdas que ella nos dejó y se fue a otro colegio?- dijo lo último con veneno, resentido aún porque su partida le hubiera obligado a estudiar para sobrevivir a los cursos lectivos-, sí, vamos, mejor déjala y te juntas con mi hermana, ya sabes que ella te anda siguiendo desde que tiene capacidad de respirar…

-ya te dije que no, Ron! Me gusta estar con Hermione, y mucho! Ahora, mejor cambias de tema o no respondo!

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo…

Pero se tuvieron que callar cuando Dumbledore sonó su copa y comenzó a dar el anuncio de que ese año serían la sede del Torneo de los Tres Magos y vendrían los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang para competir por el premio de mil galeones y fama.

Harry, por supuesto, sabía lo que eso significaba. También Ron y muchos otros…

-mil galeones! Definitivamente trataré de ganar el puesto como campeón de Hogwarts!

-tú participarás, Harry?

-no me interesa…

-vamos, no seas aguafiestas!

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, participaré. Pero espero no ser el campeón, ya bastante atención recibo como para sumarle eso…

Los estudiantes de Durmstrang hicieron su aparición y muchos quedaron curiosos y asombrados. Luego llegaron las estudiantes de Beauxbatons, o mejor dicho, las modelos…

La mayoría de los hombres se habían quedado hipnotizados por la belleza de cada una de las estudiantes de la academia francesa. Harry no se quedó atrás y tenía la mirada fija en una de las chicas que se notaba era de sétimo año. Ron tuvo que darle un codazo para que volviera en sí.

-no que no te interesaba nadie aparte de Hermione?

-dije la verdad…

Malfoy, por su lado, ya estaba planeando su nuevo golpe y trataría de llevarse a la cama a una de las chicas de Beauxbatons.

-crees que no me he dado cuenta?

-hmm?

-te has estado escabullendo desde hace una semana!

-Ron, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero soy Premio Anual… yo _puedo_ andar por los corredores a deshoras. Además, no es lo que tú piensas.

-ah no?

-no. Como Premio Anual tengo encomendado hacer rondas nocturnas, y aunque antes no las hacía, ahora sí por el énfasis a la seguridad y cumplimiento de las reglas para los estudiantes que deseen ir a por una visita nocturna a los transportes de Durmstrang o Beauxbatons… eso es todo

-oh, ya veo… y has atrapado a alguien?

-no, pero estoy seguro de que dentro de poco Malfoy intentará algo con alguna de las chicas de Beauxbatons

-bueno, no lo culpo….

-Ron!

-….aunque cierto, eso no puede ser….!

La verdad era que no quería separarse de ella esa tarde. Se veía tan sexy con tan poca ropa, aunque nada comparado como minutos antes bajo sus sábanas…

-no quiero dejarte ir…

-ni yo quiero irme, créeme. Pero nadie puede darse cuenta de esto…

-en veces como ésta es cuando realmente detesto que tengas razón- la besó

-no lo dices en serio

-por supuesto que no…

Malfoy vio a la chica francesa caminar por los pasillos murmurando sola. Ahora que lo pensaba, pocas veces la había visto sin compañía, pero ahora aprovecharía la oportunidad. Después de todo, era toda una belleza, un fino y excelente ejemplar femenino.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella sin darse cuenta que Rita Skeeter y su camarógrafo le seguían, deseosos de un nuevo chisme basado en el hijo del influyente purista Lucius Malfoy. Y verlo conquistar a una de las delegadas francesas sería muy interesante.

-bon giorno- ella se le quedó viendo por unos segundos hasta que algo hizo click en su mente-

-bonjour, Monsieur

-mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, pura sangre, millonario, e hijo del influyente Lucius Malfoy. Quizá hayas escuchado hablar de mí…

-sí, lo he escuchado… en qué le puedo servir?

-me preguntaba si querrías tener el honor de ir al baile de navidad conmigo- hacía mímicas creyendo que ella no le había entendido

-lo siento, pero ya tengo pareja para el baile. O sea, no.

-oh, no sabes lo que te pierdes, preciosa. Te iba a dar una noche que no olvidarías, ya sabes, fuera del tumulto…- le dijo insinuante

-me temo que la respuesta sigue siendo no

-bueno, tú te lo pierdes!- y se fue molesto- de seguro eres una zorra barata, de todas maneras

Eso la enfadó, pero lo pensó mejor y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. Se dirigió ahora a la reportera, quien le vio curiosa.

-perdón, usted es Rita Skeeter, verdad?

-sí, quién me busca?

-qué tal si hablamos en un lugar más cómodo, tengo algo que proponerle…

-está segura de esto?

-por supuesto, quizá necesita alguna fotografía para corroborarlo?

-eso sería espléndido

-Harry, podrías quitarte la capa?- el moreno apareció a su lado con una gran sonrisa

-dime, amor- Rita sonrió maliciosamente, como si hubiera ganado la lotería

Una semana después, y la mañana del baile de navidad…

Malfoy estaba confundido y molesto del por qué todos en el comedor le veían con burla, incluso muchos Slytherin le veían sin expresión definida. Ya estaba molesto.

-qué demonios les sucede a todos?! Qué es? Acaso tengo algo en la cara?!

-Draco, es cierto?- se acercó Pansy con prisa y el diario en mano

-que es cierto qué, Parkinson?

-pues, esto….- le dio el diario

_**DRACO MALFOY CONTRARIO A LOS PRINCIPIOS DE SU PADRE?**_

_**POR RITA SKEETER**_

_**Por supuesto sabrán, estimados lectores, que una servidora es corresponsal oficial para el Torneo de los Tres Magos que se lleva a cabo en el colegio Hogwarts.**_

_**Es así que, caminando por los pasillos del castillo, nos encontramos con el señor Malfoy hijo, Draquín- de cariño-. Esperando que nos pudiera dar una entrevista para obtener su opinión acerca del Torneo y de los acontecimientos dentro de los terrenos del colegio, le seguimos durante unos momentos, cuando le vimos arrinconar a una increíblemente bella estudiante de Beauxbatons. Sin pensarlo mucho, y definitivamente atraído por ella, Malfoy hijo hizo uso de su galantería y le pidió sin más que fuera su pareja para el baile de navidad. Pero ella le rechazó varias veces, incluso luego de insinuarle actividades más privadas durante la esperada actividad. Entonces, Draco se retiró decepcionado por saber que ella ya tenía pareja para el baile. (Ver foto 1).**_

_**Fue entonces que nos acercamos a la chica en cuestión y nos llevamos la gran sorpresa de que ella no era nadie más que Hermione Jean Granger, anterior estudiante de Hogwarts, Gryffindor, primer promedio, e hija de muggles! Sí, damas y caballeros, la chica que antes recibía malos tratos por ser amiga del famoso Harry Potter y por pasar horas estudiando en la biblioteca, se convirtió en una belleza de gran inteligencia, talento, y- lo siento, damas, esto les causará celos- es la novia de Harry Potter desde hace más de un año!**_

_**-de verdad me sorprendió que Malfoy me pidiera ser su pareja para el baile; aunque me dio gracia que confundiera bonjour con bon giorno. Acaso a los de clase alta no les enseñan idiomas, o era solo Malfoy? Bon giorno es italiano, no francés!**_

_**-pero supongo que Harry ya te lo había pedido**_

_**-por supuesto, Harry me lo pidió apenas le dieron la noticia de que debería abrir el baile con los otros dos campeones**_

_**-no iba a dejar que nadie aprovechara que mi hermosa novia no tuviera cita- dijo él mientras le abrazaba**_

_**-y, Harry, cómo reaccionaste cuando Draco Malfoy le propuso una cita a Hermione?**_

_**-molesto, por supuesto. Nadie se mete con mi novia; si él quiere, mi primo Dudley ha tenido a varias…compañeras… que querrían estar con él por un precio convenido. Muggles, por supuesto….**_

_**(…)**_

_**Lo lamentamos mucho por el desgarrador rechazo a Draco, pero la señorita Granger ya está felizmente tomada por el señor Potter, y pareciera que será una relación que llegará hasta el altar. (Ver fotos 2 a 5).**_

Ron casi se había atragantado con el desayuno cuando su hermana, Seamus y Dean le habían mostrado la noticia de primera plana. Y más de uno se reía de Malfoy, quien estaba totalmente rojo leyendo la misma noticia. Esa era Hermione?! Y las fotos mostraban momentos románticos de la pareja: abrazándose, hablando, tomándose de la mano, y besándose.

-oye Draquín!- le gritaron algunos

-esa es Hermione/Granger!- exclamaban otros

Pero todo quedó en el olvido cuando, de repente, las puertas del comedor se abrieron con un estruendo y Lucius Malfoy apareció furioso con el diario arrugado en la mano.

-DRACO!

El color de la rabia de Draco se borró y más bien palideció totalmente al ver a su padre.

-PADRE!

Rita Skeeter nunca había visto que el diario se vendiera tanto como ese día…

**FIN**


End file.
